Rex's Return
Plot In Farmvilla Kruti, George, and Omega Kevin were in Farmvilla, a small town a short distance away from Bellwood. They had the whole town evacuated. Kruti: Why are we here again? George: There were some energy fluctuations Kruti: Like the ones whenever Rex shows up? George: Yup. OK: Who’s Rex? A portal opened up in front of the three heroes. Kruti: You’ll see in a sec. White Wolf’s claw came out of the portal and grabbed the edge. Kruti turned into Rhino just as WW came out of the portal fully. WW took one look at the heroes and roared at them. Theme Song! WW howled, causing the heroes to be his by lasers. George shot lightning at him, but it was blocked by an energy shield. Rhino charged at WW, but was knocked aside by a blazing claw. He then turned into Kinetic and blasted WW with a laser, sending WW flying into a building. The building then collapsed on him. Kinetic: Guess that’s the end of Rex Forte. The wrecked building then exploded outwards, Dark Galaxy Lord growing out of it. DGL: Try to defeat me this time, Negason! Kinetic: Challenge Accepted! (transforms) Way Big! (goes Shadow) Shadow Way Big! SWB shot a cosmic laser at DGL, but it was sucked up into a black hole above DGL. The whole town, including OK and George. SWB: NOOO! DGL: Now you will feel the pain of losing a loved one! DGL started blasting SWB full of lasers, energy blasts and mega punches, while absorbing all SWB’s attacks into the black hole. SWB: Can’t…lose… SWB collapsed into the area where Farmvilla once stood. DGL: Give up? SWB: NEVER!!!!! SWB shoulder slammed DGL up into the black hole. DGL’s contact with the black hole caused it to explode, throwing everything in it out. DGL and SWB detransformed and stood panting in the wreckage of the town. Azmuth teleported down. Azmuth: Rex, stand down. Rex: Why, so you could kill me, like you killed Erin? Azmuth: What are you talking about? Rex: You can’t deny that you and Kruti worked together with Andross to kill Erin! Kruti: Okay, who is this Erin you’re going on about? Rex: You two killed my little sister! And I’m going to make sure that you’re going to pay for it. Rex shot up into the air and blasted away into the distance. Kruti: What was that ab- Azmuth: Get to my tower in three hours, we have work to do... In Azmth's Tower Three hours later, Kruti walked into Azmuth’s tower. Inside was Khyber, his dog, Alpha, Malware, Albedo, Austen Banner and Eve Negason. Kruti: Azmuth, what are all these villains doing here!? Azmuth: I hired Khyber, and Malware I convinced by saying that I would give him several of my new weapons to absorb. I promised Alpha that I could stabilize him, and Albedo is my assistant. Austen and Eve came and joined. Austen: Rex and I have...issues with each other, and I owe him some revenge. Eve: I...have my reasons... Kruti: Whatever. Its just good to have you back on the good team, even if its temporary. Azmuth: People! Its time. I have pinpointed Rex’s location as his bunker on the moon Galvan-B. Kruti: Lets go then...Azmuth pressed a button that sent everyone to Rex’s bunker. Rex's Bunker Several cannons were shooting at Malware and Alpha. Malware shot back at all but one, destroying them. Alpha tore the last one from its place and smashed it into the ground. Khyber had his dog turn into Crabdozer and smash into the bunker door. The door dented but otherwise there was no effect. Kruti: Hold your dog Khyber. I got this. (transforms) Four Arms! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Four Arms! UFA pried open the doors. Austen turned into Eatle and ate one of the destroyed cannons, making the top of his horn glow. Khyber had Crabdozer turn into Buglizard. Albedo turned into Swampfire. UFA: Lets go! The team ran into the bunker. Several robot drones came out of the walls. UFA tore one in half and smashed the halves into another, making both explode. Swampfire was crushed by one of the drones. Several cables came out and wrapped around Khyber, Eve, Swampfire and the robot drone in front of them. They were dragged down into a secret hole in the wall. UFA: NOOOOO! UFA smashed through the last drone and ran over to the hole. It was gone. UFA: NOOOOOOOOOOO! UFA turned around and saw that everyone except Malware was covered in cables. Malware: Time to see Rex... Malware fired his arm cannon at UFA. UFA turned into Chromadrillo and absorbed it. He then fired a laser into Malware’s arm cannon, making it explode. Malware knocked Chromadrillo into the wall. Chromadrillo fired another laser at Malware, this one covering Malware in crystal. Chromadrillo: Traitor. FrightWing rose up behind Chromadrillo and unleashed a sonic screech. Chromadrillo reverted into Kruti, who collapsed, unconscious. Deep Inside Rex's Bunker Kruti was tied up, sacrifice style. The rest of the team were in stasis tanks, while Khyber’s dog was tied to the wall with a laser leash. Malware was still encased in crystal and was on the side. FrightWing flew down in front of Kruti and turned back into Rex. Rex: Ha! I finally defeated you! Even with some of the most powerful villains on your side, you still couldn’t defeat me! Kruti: So I guess you’re going to gloat about it until I die of boredom? Rex: Shut up! Kruti: Why don’t you? (transforms) Sandbox! Sandbox moved out of his bonds and glared at Rex, eye to eye. Rex staggered back. Rex: How? Sandbox: I had Azmuth unlock Master Control for a little while. Rex: No matter, you will soon fall to me again. Sandbox: Just try. (transforms) Powerhouse! Rex: You really love that alien. Powerhouse: Yes, I do. Rex transformed into Ghost Flame and shot a large fireball at Powerhouse, who simply absorbed it. Powerhouse let out a deafening shriek, which freed Alpha and caused Malware’s prison to shatter. Malware snuck behind Powerhouse and was about to fire his gun to kill Kruti, but was possessed by Alpha. Alphaware: I like this new body! Alphaware fired the gun at Ghost Flame, causing him to fall to the ground and sparks to fly from his chest. Ghost Flame: You have given me no choice... Powerhouse: What are you blabbering on about? Ghost Flame: Time for my forbidden transformation! (transforms) Solaris! Powerhouse: That doesn’t look too scary. Solaris ran over to Powerhouse faster than the eye could see, and punched him so hard that Powerhouse was thrown through the ceiling 100,000,000 feet in the air. Powerhouse turned into Slifer the Sky Dragon in the air, while Alphaware freed his allies. Solaris: You’re not going to escape here alive! Solaris shot a laser straight through Khyber, killing him. Austen transformed into Atomix and Albedo transformed into Diamondhead. Solaris: You think you can stop me? Slifer pressed his Zorgatrix symbol on his chest, causing a beam to shoot out of it and hit Alphaware, Diamondhead, Atomix, Khyber’s dog, and Eve, sending them back to Azmuth’s tower. Slifer: This is between us only. Slifer fired an energy beam at Solaris, only to have him dodge it. Solaris flew up to Slifer and punched the crystal on his forehead. Slifer roared in pain and smashed Solaris with his tail, sending Solaris flying down to the ground. Slifer then transformed into the Winged Dragon of Ra. Ra turned into his phoenix form and flew down at Solaris, embroiling him in sun-hot fire. When the fire died down, there was a large hole in the middle of the floor and rubble all around it. Rex crawled out of the rubble, and half of his face was all robotic. He jumped down the hole, where Kruti was pulling wires out of Volt. Kruti: YOU! What’s going on here? Who are you? Rex: You see, I’m not really Rex. I’m Ultron, the better form of Rex. Kruti: Whatever you say. Now free the real one. Ultron: Sorry, no can do. Ultron’s hands covered themselves in energy balls and he slowly walked towards Kruti. Kruti pressed a button on her Zorgatrix and the Shadow Armor grew around her. Kruti activated to laser claws and jumped at Ultron, slicing all eight of his laser claws into Ultron’s chest. Ultron screamed in fury and threw Kruti back, making him hit Volt and pull him out of the wires. Ultron: This isn’t over... Ultron turned into Shooting Star and flew away. Kruti picked up Volt. Kruti: Lets get out of here. Andross' Base Ultron was kneeling before Andross. Andross: I built you to be the most powerful villain under me and you fail to kill the arrogant creatures called Kruti and Rex? Ultron: I apologize my lord. They were slightly more powerful than I imagined. Andross: Your failure is of no consequence. Soon, my plans will make me a god, and those pesky creatures will fall under my might! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! In a nearby hospital... Rex woke up in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages. Kruti, Zak and other heroes were around him. However, the best person of all, was Erin. Rex: Erin? Erin: Rex!!! Erin gave Rex a big hug, causing Rex to groan in a little pain. THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason *George Negason *Omega Kevin *Rex D. Forte *Zak Saturday *Azmuth *Alpha (debut) *Khyber (debut / deceased) *Khyber's Dog (debut) *Albedo (debut) *Austen Banner *Eve Negason *Erin Forte Villains *Malware (debut / deceased) *Ultron (debut) *Andross Aliens Used By Kruti *Rhino *Kinetic *Way Big *Shadow Way Big *Four Arms *Ultimate Fourarms *Chromadrillo *Sandbox *Powerhouse *Slifer the Sky Dragon *Winged Dragon of Ra By Rex (Ultron) *White Wolf (debut) *Dark Galaxy Lord (debut) *FrightWing (debut) *Ghost Flame (debut) *Solaris (debut) *Shooting Star By Austen Banner *Eatle (debut) *Atomix By Albedo *Swampfire (debut) *Diamondhead By Khyber's Dog *Crabdozer (debut) *Buglizard (debut) By Rex Forte *Volt (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Krosskothen Category:Movies Category:Rex Forte Category:Crossovers Category:Andross Arc